Sötétségben
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: A történet a Keresztutak és az Új esély közötti átvezető történet. A Keresztutak vége óta két év telt el. Mindenki élete visszatért a szokványos menetébe, kivéve Harryét, aki még mindig kómában fekszik, de már nem sokáig.


**Cím:** Sötétségben  
**Párosítás:** Harry x saját karakter  
**Korhatár:** 16  
**Műfaj: **one-shot, angst, sötét  
**Figyelmeztetések:** sötét hangulat  
**Megjegyzés:** Ez a kis történet eredetileg a Keresztutak folytatása, az Új esély prológusa lett volna, de azóta megváltoztattam a koncepciót, és inkább a két történet közti átvezetés lett.

**Kikötés: **A Harry Potter könyvek világa J. K. Rowling tulajdona, a jogokat csak ő és az általa meghatalmazott társaságok birtokolják. Nekem semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik a történet megírásából.  
**Tartalom: **A történet a Keresztutak és az Új esély közötti átvezető történet.A Keresztutak vége óta két év telt el. Mindenki élete visszatért a szokványos menetébe, kivéve Harryét, aki még mindig kómában fekszik, de már nem sokáig.

* * *

**Sötétségben**

Komor félhomály. Minden zugból előkandikál a sötét, körülölelve az örök szendergőket, akik itt fekszenek. Egy zsúfolt kórterem, tele elhagyatottan vegetáló testekkel, melyekben egy-egy törött lélek lakik, kiszolgáltatva az idő poklának. Három év, ennyi adatik meg nekik a reményre, a felébredésre, utána megszabadítják őket ettől a lehetetlen félélettől. Fájdalommentesen, visszafordíthatatlanul.

Viszont van itt valaki, aki nem való ide, mert nagyon is élhetne, talán jobban és boldogabban. De ki tudja? Lehet, hogy az ébredés sem hozna neki enyhülést? Ezt nem tudhatjuk, de pillanatnyilag nem is fontos, mert jelenleg egyedül nem képes kitörni ebből az állapotból.

Egy benne lakó, örökké kísértő lidérc, bájitalok és egy elborult elme fogságában kénytelen vegetálni. Ez az obcesszív őrült folyamatosan figyeli, nem hagyva esélyt a kitörésre és a szabadulásra, mert nem engedheti el, mikor már végre megszerezte, s most már az ő tulajdona, egy évig még senki nem veheti el tőle. Addig még gyönyörködhet a hosszú, hollófekete hajban és a viaszfehér, de számára oly gyönyörű arcban. Büntetlenül végigsimíthat a vézna testen, mert nem zavarja meg senki, erre mindig vigyáz, mert az nem a tébolyult boldogságának a végét jelentené, s valószínűleg abba belehalna.

Ezért mint a szendergőket felügyelő gyógyító titokban csinálja, megfosztva ezzel egy embert az élet szabadságától, de ez egy őrültet nem szokott zavarni, csak azt teszi, amit káoszba borult elméje diktál, megkapva ezzel az általa régóta rajongásig imádott Harry Pottert, akit soha többé nem fog elengedni.

Az övé, és senki másé. Birtokba vette, és nem ereszti el. Most is épp a karjában tartja, és a kezével illeti, óvatosan, mint egy törékeny, drága kincset. Végigcsókolja a mozdulatlan arcot, miközben ujjai mohón játszadoznak a hajával.

Önfeledt kényeztetésnek tűnhet annak, aki nem tudja, hogy a csókokat elszenvedő semmit sem tud reagálni a közeledésre. Nem tudja eltolni a testét jogtalanul bitorló kezeket, nem tud segítséget hívni, vagy csak úgy elmenni, ha nem tetszik. Csak fekszik bénultan a megszállott férfi karjaiban, s jeges pokol mardossa a testét. Az őt kínzó ugyanis nincs tisztában a tette következményeivel. Nem tudja, hogy egy látszólag teljesen tehetetlen ember mit fog fel a cselekedeteiből, s milyen láthatatlan sérüléseket okoznak neki.

Mennyi fájdalom és néma kiáltás van ebben a lélekben eltemetve. Mennyi vágy és félelem, melyekről nem tud beszélni senkivel, mert az alak karjai bilincsébe zárja, nem képes teret adni annak a fiatalembernek, aki korábbi életében is oly sokat szenvedett, és akinek végre kijárna a boldogság. De egy elborult elme nem képes elengedni a béklyókat, csak még szorosabbra fogja őket, megakadályozva a kitörési kísérleteket, ahogy ez alkalommal is.

Imádottja testén enyhe remegés fut végig. A kezébe fogott ujjak enyhén megrándulnak, ami jelzi, hogy Harry kezd kitörni a bénító bájitalok fogságából, így fogva tartója újra a maga mellé készített üvegek felé nyúl, hogy legurítsa tartalmukat tehetetlen szerelme torkán. De ezúttal nem sikerül neki, mert úgy látszik, Harrynek visszatér legendás griffendéles szerencséje.

Mikor a férfi az első üvegcse fedelét veszi le, valaki fényt gyújt a teremben, s a hirtelen világosság elvakítja, így nem tud időben cselekedni. Nagy buzgalmában elfelejtkezett a mindennapos ellenőrzésről, amit a Szent Mungó főgyógyítója szokott tartani helyettesei kíséretében, így a döbbent tekintetek kereszttüzében ujjai megdermednek a hollófekete hajjal való játékban.

A döbbenetet pillanatok múlva a felháborodás váltja fel.

– Maga meg mit művel?! – kiáltja a főgyógyító, miközben egy pálcamozdulattal mozgásképtelenné teszi a rajtakapott férfit.

Közben a majdnem tehetetlen testet biztonságba helyezik, az őrült férfi pedig nyüszít, mikor elveszik tőle élete egyetlen értelmét.

– Ez lehetetlen! – kapja a szája elé a kezét az egyik gyógyító, aki Harryt vizsgálja.

– Mi az, Lana?

– Alphan! Mr. Potter… Azt hiszem, meg kéne vizsgálnod, mert… – De nem tud többet mondani, mert akkor már mindannyian láthatják, ahogy a mozdulatlan kézfejen enyhe remegés fut végig, majd az ujjak ismét megrándulnak. Ezt a sápadt arcon végigfutó fájdalmas rángás követi.

– Azonnal át kell vinnünk innen a főrészlegbe! – határozza el a főgyógyító. – Őt pedig – mutat az immár érthetetlenül motyogó férfira – vigyék az irodámba, és őrizzék! A nála talált bájitalokat pedig ellenőrizzék!

– Igenis! – válaszolják a még mindig döbbent kollégák.

A főgyógyító némán elindul a kórterem kijárata felé, maga előtt lebegtetve Harry testét. A vizsgálóban aztán hosszas vizsgálatoknak veti alá, aminek végén bebizonyosodik, hogy nemsokára magához térhet. Végül egy tágas, napfényben fürdő szobában helyezi el a férfi testét, aki kap egy új esélyt egy talán boldogabb életre.

**Vége**

* * *

**Lábjegyzet: **

Lehet, hogy egy kicsit rövidre sikerült ez az átvezető történet, és sok kérdésetek van, de lassacskán minden megválaszolásra kerül. Az Új esély története innen fog folytatódni. Most már tényleg folytatása következik, de pontos időpontot nem tudok mondani, a frissítés gyakoriságáról még kevésbé. Remélem, azért megvárjátok majd :)


End file.
